Weather Pain
The Weather Pain is a ranged Weapon from the Reign of Giants DLC. It requires 10 Down Feathers, 1 Volt Goat Horn, and 1 Gears to craft, and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. When used, it launches a whirlwind toward the target which will dance back and forth near the point of impact once it reaches the target, damaging enemies and destroying objects it comes in contact with. Because the Weather Pain's projectile is not affected by the player, the Weather Pain is not affected by damage multipliers and will always do up to 42 damage/second when used by any character. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, the Weather Pain can be used to destroy Obsidian Boulders. In the Hamlet DLC, the Weather Pain crafting recipe is unavailable, however, a Blueprint for it can be bought with 100 Oincs from The Tinkerer's Tower. All of its ingredients are available at 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium. The Weather Pain can be used to destroy Suspicious Cracks in the Ancient Pig Ruins. Tips * Due to the somewhat unpredictable behavior of its projectile, the Weather Pain is best used against slow or immobile targets that spawn weaker mobs to defend them, e.g., Big Tentacles, Poison Birchnut Trees, or Spider Queens. This is especially effective against Poisonous Birchnut Trees, which will die in one hit, making the Weather Pain an ideal tool for acquiring Living Logs. * Against particularly slow Mobs or even immobile ones, the Weather Pain can do more than 100 damage with a single use, surpassing even Blow Darts, making it potentially the best ranged weapon—depending on the target. * The Weather Pain's projectile destroys trees, which can make it useful for gathering Logs, especially if the trees are planted close together. This will often happen inadvertently in a Poison Birch farm. * By using a Construction Amulet to make one using 5 feathers, and then using a Deconstruction Staff to get ten feathers back, the Weather Pain can be renewed easily in late game as long as the player doesn't use all its charges before deconstructing it. Trivia * The name "Weather Pain" is a portmanteau of the words "Weather Vane" and "Pain". * Weather pains in real life are joint pains induced by atmospheric pressure changes. * A Shadow Creature that is able to be seen but not yet aggressive towards the players can be aggroed indirectly with the Weather Pain. This can be achieved by using it on some structure or creature which is on the other side of the Shadow Creature. When the projectile is launched, it is able to interact with the Shadow Creature before hitting the other target. This causes it to be aggressive towards the player for a short time. * Due to the fact that the Moose/Goose only drops up to 5 down feathers it's impossible to craft this without fighting the former twice or fighting Moslings. Bugs * If the Shadow Puppets summoned with Maxwell's Codex Umbra are hit by this weapon's projectile, they will become hostile. * If a Shadow Creature is hit by this weapon's projectile, it will become hostile to the player, regardless of Sanity level. * If a static Character (a player character summoned by commands) is hit by this projectile, it will be briefly hostile. * If Abigail is hit by this weapon's projectile, she will try to attack and no longer follow Wendy. Gallery Weather Pain vs. Birchnut Tree.png|The Weather Pain's whirlwind after destroying a Poisonous Birchnut Tree. Weather Pain vs. Tentacles.png|The Weather Pain being used against a Big Tentacle. The whirlwind will make quick work of the Baby Tentacles. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Items Category:Equipable Items Category:Reign of Giants Category:Craftable Items Category:Limited use Category:Fight Tab Category:Non-Flammable